


Babysitting and an Apology

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Apologies, Babysitting, Forgiveness, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: When babysitting Sky, Lydia figures it's best for Betelgeuse to apologize to her for what he did to her. So she summons Betelgeuse and has him apologize to her.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Sky (Beetlejuice), Lydia Deetz & Sky
Kudos: 11





	Babysitting and an Apology

Babysitting.

Lydia wanted to do something she shouldn't with Betelgeuse and she was asked to babysit someone. Delia had said it was a well paid job (100 dollars was more than enough to fully convince Lydia to do it) yet Lydia panicked when she was introduced to whoever she was babysitting.

Sky, that Girl Scout she and Betelgeuse had scared back when Lydia first moved into her current house. Now, Lydia had already apologized to her for her actions but she figured this was the perfect time to make Betelgeuse apologize to Sky for his actions towards her. So, she went ahead and summoned Betelgeuse when Sky’s parents left her to it. The instructions for babysitting the young Girl Scout were taped to the fridge and Lydia read over them multiple times. Why oh why did she not know her and Betelgeuse’s first scare victim had a freaking heart condition?

Sky had been nervous when she first spotted Betelgeuse just standing there and smiling at her, instantly recognizing him as the tall, Green haired guy who’d scared her out of her wits all those months ago. She hid herself behind the couch and refused to move.

“Sky, Sky, it’s okay. Betelgeuse isn’t here to scare you, he’s here to apologize to you for everything he’s done. Neither of us knew you had a heart condition and, again, I’m really sorry,” said Lydia in an attempt to coax the shaking Girl Scout out of her hiding spot behind the couch.

“A-are you sure?” questioned Sky, still a little nervous. Still a little scared.

“I’m sure.” Lydia turned to Betelgeuse. “Beej, wanna go and apologize to her?”

Betelgeuse kneeled down where Lydia had previously been sitting and reached a hand out to her. “Look, Sky, I’m sorry. And like Lydia said, neither of us knew you had a heart condition that could kill you. Do you forgive me?”

Sky inched closer and looked up at Betelgeuse. “Apology accepted.”

Betelgeuse smiled, standing up and moving out of the way for Sky to come out from behind the couch. When the Girl Scout emerged from her hiding place, Lydia smiled at her and asked,

“Sky, what fun things do you want us to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
